


Tying the “Knot”

by thequeenofcups



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Daddy Kink, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, F/M, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Top Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri is spelled Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenofcups/pseuds/thequeenofcups
Summary: Alpha!Victor finally loses control after the Grand Prix banquet and decides to claim Omega!Yuri as his own.Porn for porn’s sake. First chapter is Yuri with male genitals, second chapter is identical but with female (whichever floats your boat).
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 164





	1. TTK Type 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader! This is my first time doing YOI smut (usually I write non-fandom kink smut) but I have been loving some of the kink/omegaverse stuff I’ve been reading and I wanted to try my hand at it. All of this is porn for porn’s sake but you will always get a little fluff and story with my work. For the purposes of my writing, all characters are the age of consent (18), including Yurio. Chapter 1 of this particular piece is Yuri with male genitalia, and Chapter 2 is identical but with female genitalia. Enjoy as you please!

Scene: Immediately following Yuri’s silver medal win at the Grand Prix Finals. Yuri and Victor’s relationship has been strictly training so far (except for the kiss) but since their engagement, Yuri anticipates that things are about to heat up with his sexy Alpha coach.

Yuri shuffled around at the desserts table, lusting after the decadent cakes and pastries on offer. His hand was clenched tightly around the stem of his champagne flute, the only one of the night he’d promised himself.

“No need for a repeat of last year,” he mumbled to himself, his eyes still wandering over the desserts.

“And why not?” came a smooth voice from behind him. Yuri jumped, though he’d recognize the voice anywhere. Victor, his heartbreakingly beautiful and painfully sexy Alpha coach, seemed to have forgotten all about the party going on beyond the desserts table, the warmth of his body now pressed tightly against Yuri’s back. 

“I had plenty of fun last year,” he continued, wrapping his arms around Yuri, taking care to brush by his delicate neck. “And I feel like this year could be way more fun.”

Victor knew just how devilish he was being, his erection pushing up against the omega’s juicy ass. He was only half-hard, and already larger than most men. He could tell by the hitch of Yuri’s breath and the smell of his arousal that this had not escaped his notice. 

Without a second thought, Yuri tossed back the rest of his glass of champagne, and reached for a chocolate petit gateau that he’d been eyeing. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Victor said, snatching it from Yuri’s grasp. Yuri deflated, expecting Victor to insist on being true to his diet. “Let me feed it to you, малыш (little one). I’m the one who will be determining your pleasure from now on.”

He said it so confidently, Yuri needed a moment before the words could really sink in. Pleasure? Victor Nifikorov, one of the most gorgeous, most talented Alphas in the whole world, wanted to give him pleasure?

“Now open wide, my sweet little omega,” Victor said, offering the cake to Yuri, his voice husky and affectionate.

Yuri opened his mouth, and couldn’t help but stick his tongue out slightly, almost as if he were expecting to take something other than cake. Victor guided Yuri’s bite, smiling widely as he enjoyed the sweet, watching his cheeks puff full of dessert. That mouth will be full of something else soon enough, Victor thought to himself, brushing his still-hardening cock against Yuri’s thigh just covertly enough that no one else would notice. An sound almost like purring escaped from Yuri at Victor’s teasing, and the Alpha nearly dragged him from the room there and then.

“Let’s go say hi to more people, shall we?” Victor offered, though it sounded more like insisting. “I’m sure there’s lots of people dying to meet you.” He guided the now-horny omega away, pushing another glass of champagne into his hand as they went. “Drink малыш, don’t be shy.”

Yuri smiled and sipped, his head swimming just slightly from the first glass. It felt so good to obey Victor’s commands, and he remembered all the times he’d been forced to skate despite firm erections in his spandex from the Alpha’s commanding voice. Maybe tonight, I won’t have to take care of that myself, he mused.

They approached a table with the other skaters, and found the flowing booze had already taken its effect on the other men. Instead of sitting in his own seat, Yurio was straddling Otabek’s lap, the omega clearly grinding on him while the two necked without a care. Victor chuckled, giving Otabek a wink, and patted Yuri gently on the bum, gesturing to sit down. Beside Yuri, Pichit had a bad case of the giggles as Christophe flirted with him shamelessly, the two of them getting handsy under the table. Victor took a seat next to his omega, hmm MY omega, I like that, he thought to himself. 

“Come, my sweet one, have another bite,” Victor said, offering Yuri another piece of the little cake. Yuri happily sank his teeth into the dessert, being sure to make eye contact with the Alpha as he did so. The alcohol was working its magic on Yuri, and Victor was sure it would only be a matter of time before he was reduced to a horny blitzed-out mess. Victor noticed a bit of ganache that had lingered on Yuri’s face and saw his chance. Leaning forward, the Alpha’s tongue darted out to clean the spot, dancing right beside Yuri’s eager lips and the omega was left breathless at the contact, a small moan escaping as he chewed.

“V-Victor!” he said, his voice less of a whisper than he thought it was. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Oh no, sweet boy, it’s what’ll be getting into you that’s the real question.”

Yuri’s eyes widened at Victor’s filthy mouth, and he could feel his eager hole begin to warm, the cheeks slip-sliding against one another as he shifted uncomfortably on the chair. For years he had wondered what it would be like to be the lucky omega that laid under Victor, and now it seemed his coach had every intention of making those fantasies a reality. 

“Please, малыш, have another drink,” Victor said, egging on Yuri’s growing eagerness. Yuri glanced around the table at his fellow competitors as they sank into their various states of arousal, and suddenly he craved the brazen attitude he had once worn. He polished off his half glass of champagne before grabbing another that was left on the table and drinking the whole thing. Victor chuckled at Yuri’s sudden change in behaviour, and reached out to stroke his slicked-back hair.

“Not too fast, darling, I want you to feel everything I’m going to do to you tonight,” he said, barely a whisper in Yuri’s ear. 

Another moan escaped Yuri’s lips, loosened as they were by the champagne. A smile stretched across the omega’s face. It was certain now, that this Alpha, his Alpha, would be taking him tonight, It seems he thought of something exciting all on his own. Emboldened by this knowledge, Yuri reached a hand forward to caress Victor’s face, letting it trail down while letting his nails drag gently. He hesitated when he reached Victor’s collar, desperate to tear at the buttons and just disrobe him at the table. He kept letting his fingers trail however, feeling along Victor’s muscled chest and abs. Yuri was an athlete and wasn’t soft by any means, but Victor’s Alpha body was on another level, as if sculpted by Michelangelo himself. Even among Alphas Victor was quite famous for his physique, and now it seemed that Yuri had him all to himself. Yuri briefly considered letting his hand stop at Victor’s belt, but his arousal was way ahead of him, his own erection pushing to break free of his pants. The omega couldn’t help himself, letting his fingers continue their path down Victor’s body, lightly tracing the outline of the Alpha’s engorged cock in his pants. Yuri’s mouth watered and he gripped both erections, possessed by his desire. All he wanted was to be dominated.

“Please Victor,” he whimpered, eager to submit. “I don’t think I can wait.”

That was all the Alpha needed, his plans to tease Yuri through the night flew from his mind. All that mattered now was Yuri’s need. This sweet omega that he’d waited so long to claim.

Without hesitation, Victor swept Yuri up from his seat bridal-style, and bid the other competitors farewell. 

“Have fuuun,” they chorused before turning their attention back to their own naughty fun.

Victor carried Yuri into a waiting elevator and set him down gently before hitting the button for the top floor. 

“Victor, that’s not right,” Yuri insisted. “Our designated rooms are on the fifth floor.”

“They were, for the competition,” Victor explained, before slamming his hands on the walls either side of Yuri’s head, immediately shifting into a dominant pose. Yuri felt like trapped prey, and the little flip-flopping of his stomach from anticipation just made him wetter. “But I thought we should celebrate in style, and the beds in those rooms were just too damn small. So I got us an upgrade.”

As if on cue, the elevator doors opened and Victor led Yuri down the hall to a door. Above the lock was a placard that read “Royal Suite” and the omega’s eyes widened. What kind of room was this?

“Only the best, for the best,” Victor said, gesturing widely as the door swung open to reveal the most luxurious room Yuri had ever seen. The suite was actually comprised of several rooms, with a sweeping view of the city. As promised the classic four-poster bed was big enough for five people to sleep in it, and just off the bedroom the master bath toted an enormous jacuzzi tub that Yuri would’ve been happy to soak his aching body in right away if he hadn’t been more preoccupied.

Victor grabbed Yuri’s hand and pulled their bodies together, pressing the omega tightly to him so he could feel every inch of his arousal. “I am so proud of you. And I’ve been holding myself back so I didn’t distract you from your training, but I’m done.” Yuri felt himself melt into Victor’s arms, breathing deeply to enjoy the Alpha’s strong virile scent. “You are mine and I intend to make that permanent.” Yuri gasped at Victor’s assertion, but didn’t have time to contemplate it further before he was tossed onto the bed. 

Yuri began tearing at his clothes, desperate to begin pleasing his Alpha. His omega instincts were in full force and by the time Victor had his shirt off and had climbed onto the bed, Yuri was naked with his ass in the air, his hole dripping slick between his thighs. Victor let loose a growl at the omega’s submissive posture, revelling in the thick scent of Yuri’s sweet pheromones. 

“My my, little one, have you been such a desperate little whore this whole time?”

“For you,” Yuri whimpered, swaying his hips hypnotically. “I’ve always been ready to serve.”

Victor couldn’t help himself, and grabbed at Yuri’s pillowy cheeks before tonguing his slick hole. The omega cried out with pleasure and his cock seemed to swell even harder than before, the pressure becoming nearly painful. 

“Fuck, you taste so sweet,” Victor growled, happily lapping at the entrance he would soon stretch widely with his cock. “You’re such a perfect little sub for me.”

Yuri whined happily and reached to stroke his cock, hoping to relieve some of the pressure, but the Alpha slapped it away, not even bothering to tear his mouth away from its work.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he chided. “That cock belongs to me, and you will touch it when I command you to do so.”

He rose from the bed, eliciting another whimper from Yuri’s lips. The subsequent spank echoed throughout the room, so loud Yuri was sure that the party thirty floors below could hear it. 

“Ow!” Yuri cried, though his body responded with only more arousal. 

“Now, now, my darling, impatience will get you nowhere. Daddy is in charge now.”

Yuri groaned at the honorific, his desperation only heightening as Victor’s Alpha behaviours became more and more apparent. He watched as Victor stripped the rest of his clothes and gasped when his cock was finally freed. Yuri knew that Alphas were larger than omegas, but Victor’s throbbing erection was larger than life. Picture perfect and thick, with a head that Yuri was desperate to wrap his lips around, the omega couldn’t take his eyes off it.

Victor motioned for Yuri to come to him with a single finger, and he followed the order as if in a daze. Though the alpha stood over Yuri, the warmth and love radiating from his face made the omega feel safe. 

“Are you excited to take Daddy’s cock, little one?”

Yuri nodded excitedly, feeling his slick now dripping down his legs. He knew that the smell would alert the Alpha of his need, and he was proud that his body could respond to Victor like this. 

“Good boy, now suck my cock and get it all wet for your tight little asshole.”

That was all the encouragement Yuri needed. He dropped to his knees before Victor, and wrapped his hands around his Alpha’s thick shaft. Victor’s moan sounded more like a snarl when Yuri took the head of his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the swollen tip and sucking on it. The noise made Yuri only more eager, and he dropped his hands, trying desperately to take all of Victor into his mouth at once. 

The Alpha watched as Yuri looked up at him, his mouth completely filled with his cock, and nearly came right then. The omega’s sweet gaze was full of lust and submission, and Victor couldn’t believe that this beautiful man was his to own. He could hardly wait to claim him. As Yuri began bobbing up and down, Victor knotted his fingers in Yuri’s hair to guide him, turning the blow job into a heated face-fuck. Yuri’s little gasps and gagging noises filled the room, and his eyes rolled back in his head at the pleasure he got from serving this way. Eventually, Victor couldn’t bear much more and pulled Yuri away, a thin trail of sticky saliva connecting the omega’s mouth to the twitching cock. 

“Fuck, you’re good,” Victor groaned, pulling Yuri up from his knees. He pulled the omega closer to him, and nuzzled his nose into the scent glands at his neck, inhaling deeply. He couldn’t help but stay there for a moment, licking and sucking Yuri’s throat, leaving love bites behind to bruise red and purple overnight. Good he thought to himself let everyone see that I own the most beautiful omega there is. 

“I want your cock, please Daddy,” Yuri whispered, his breaths becoming desperate pants. Victor was more than happy to oblige, guiding Yuri onto the bed. 

“Get on your back малыш, I want to see your beautiful face as I take you for the first time.”

Yuri blushed at the compliment, and laid down spreading his creamy thighs to reveal his waiting hole. Victor leaned down to continue his work at Yuri’s neck, teasing at the scent glands that continued to spread the omega’s intoxicating scent, while a single finger began to open up his hole. Victor was immediately grateful for the champagne, when he found Yuri very relaxed, and ready for not two but three fingers. The Alpha smiled at Yuri’s cries as he fingered him, gently at first but slowly becoming more and more forceful, his fingers scissoring and opening up the omega’s slick opening. 

“Please Daddy, no more teasing!” Yuri cried. “I need your cock so badly!”

As an Alpha, it was damn near impossible for Victor to deny him, nor did he wish to. He quickly prepared his cock with lube he had already placed nearby, and teased the entrance to Yuri’s ass. The eager hole seemed to grab at Victor’s cock, and the head popped in without any effort, causing both men to moan in ecstasy.

“Don’t go slow,” Yuri insisted. “I can handle it. I’ve been waiting for you for so long.”

“And I for you,” Victor answered, his gaze full of love. 

With that, the Alpha plunged into Yuri’s ass in one swift motion, pressing himself against the omega’s body to crush the two together. Suddenly, Victor was a man possessed, unable to stop himself as his Alpha instincts took over. He pounded into Yuri’s ass with reckless abandon, egged on by the omega’s ecstatic yelps and moans. 

Victor raised himself up to gaze at Yuri as they fucked, and reached down to grasp the omega’s cock in his hand. He began to pump Yuri’s cock in time with his thrusts, staring deeply into Yuri’s loving eyes as he did so. 

“Do you want Daddy to let you come, sweet boy?”

“Uh! Uh! Yes!” Yuri grunted, his mind overtaken by the sensations in his ass and on his cock. “Please let me come Daddy!”

Victor doubled his efforts, changing the angle of his thrusts to brush by Yuri’s prostate. “Come for me, little one.”

Yuri’s scream echoed throughout the entire suite, and it was like music to Victor’s ears as he watched the omega’s cock twitch in his hands, shooting cum all over both their chests. As soon as the waves of Yuri’s orgasm had passed, Victor leaned forward once more and whispered into his ear.

“And now, I’m going to make you mine forever,” he said, nuzzling into Yuri’s neck once more. “I’m going to give you my knot, and bond you and you’ll be my little cock slut always.”

“Oh!” Yuri cried out, tears of happiness beginning to flow freely from his eyes. “Please Daddy, please give me your knot.”

As the words left his lips, Yuri could feel Victor’s enormous cock begin to swell at the base, locking him into his tight hole. As Victor shuddered with his incoming orgasm, he looked at Yuri once more and growled “Come for me again, my love.”

That was all the coaxing Yuri needed, and he cried out with a second orgasm as Victor’s cock began to pulse inside him. Victor’s teeth found Yuri’s neck and bit down firmly, bonding the omega to him forever. The two of them let the waves of ecstasy overtake them as they lay together, awash in their pheromones, and the two men who had once been so lost finally felt found.


	2. TTK Type 2

Scene: Immediately following Yuri’s silver medal win at the Grand Prix Finals. Yuri and Victor’s relationship has been strictly training so far (except for the kiss) but since their engagement, Yuri anticipates that things are about to heat up with his sexy Alpha coach.

Yuri shuffled around at the desserts table, lusting after the decadent cakes and pastries on offer. His hand was clenched tightly around the stem of his champagne flute, the only one of the night he’d promised himself.

“No need for a repeat of last year,” he mumbled to himself, his eyes still wandering over the desserts.

“And why not?” came a smooth voice from behind him. Yuri jumped, though he’d recognize the voice anywhere. Victor, his heartbreakingly beautiful and painfully sexy Alpha coach, seemed to have forgotten all about the party going on beyond the desserts table, the warmth of his body now pressed tightly against Yuri’s back. 

“I had plenty of fun last year,” he continued, wrapping his arms around Yuri, taking care to brush by his delicate neck. “And I feel like this year could be way more fun.”

Victor knew just how devilish he was being, his erection pushing up against the omega’s juicy ass. He was only half-hard, and already larger than most men. He could tell by the hitch of Yuri’s breath and the smell of his arousal that this had not escaped his notice. 

Without a second thought, Yuri tossed back the rest of his glass of champagne, and reached for a chocolate petit gateau that he’d been eyeing. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Victor said, snatching it from Yuri’s grasp. Yuri deflated, expecting Victor to insist on being true to his diet. “Let me feed it to you, малыш (little one). I’m the one who will be determining your pleasure from now on.”

He said it so confidently, Yuri needed a moment before the words could really sink in. Pleasure? Victor Nifikorov, one of the most gorgeous, most talented Alphas in the whole world, wanted to give him pleasure?

“Now open wide, my sweet little omega,” Victor said, offering the cake to Yuri, his voice husky and affectionate.

Yuri opened his mouth, and couldn’t help but stick his tongue out slightly, almost as if he were expecting to take something other than cake. Victor guided Yuri’s bite, smiling widely as he enjoyed the sweet, watching his cheeks puff full of dessert. That mouth will be full of something else soon enough, Victor thought to himself, brushing his still-hardening cock against Yuri’s thigh just covertly enough that no one else would notice. An sound almost like purring escaped from Yuri at Victor’s teasing, and the Alpha nearly dragged him from the room there and then.

“Let’s go say hi to more people, shall we?” Victor offered, though it sounded more like insisting. “I’m sure there’s lots of people dying to meet you.” He guided the now-horny omega away, pushing another glass of champagne into his hand as they went. “Drink малыш, don’t be shy.”

Yuri smiled and sipped, his head swimming just slightly from the first glass. It felt so good to obey Victor’s commands, and he remembered all the times he’d been forced to skate despite the ocean of slick in his spandex from the Alpha’s commanding voice. Maybe tonight, I won’t have to take care of that myself, he mused.

They approached a table with the other skaters, and found the flowing booze had already taken its effect on the other men. Instead of sitting in his own seat, Yurio was straddling Otabek’s lap, the omega clearly grinding on him while the two necked without a care. Victor chuckled, giving Otabek a wink, and patted Yuri gently on the bum, gesturing to sit down. Beside Yuri, Pichit had a bad case of the giggles as Christophe flirted with him shamelessly, the two of them getting handsy under the table. Victor took a seat next to his omega, hmm MY omega, I like that, he thought to himself. 

“Come, my sweet one, have another bite,” Victor said, offering Yuri another piece of the little cake. Yuri happily sank his teeth into the dessert, being sure to make eye contact with the Alpha as he did so. The alcohol was working its magic on Yuri, and Victor was sure it would only be a matter of time before he was reduced to a horny blitzed-out mess. Victor noticed a bit of ganache that had lingered on Yuri’s face and saw his chance. Leaning forward, the Alpha’s tongue darted out to clean the spot, dancing right beside Yuri’s eager lips and the omega was left breathless at the contact, a small moan escaping as he chewed.

“V-Victor!” he said, his voice less of a whisper than he thought it was. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Oh no, sweet boy, it’s what’ll be getting into you that’s the real question.”

Yuri’s eyes widened at Victor’s filthy mouth, and he could feel his eager pussy begin to warm, his thighs slip-sliding against one another as he shifted uncomfortably on the chair. For years he had wondered what it would be like to be the lucky omega that laid under Victor, and now it seemed his coach had every intention of making those fantasies a reality. 

“Please, малыш, have another drink,” Victor said, egging on Yuri’s growing eagerness. Yuri glanced around the table at his fellow competitors as they sank into their various states of arousal, and suddenly he craved the brazen attitude he had once worn. He polished off his half glass of champagne before grabbing another that was left on the table and drinking the whole thing. Victor chuckled at Yuri’s sudden change in behaviour, and reached out to stroke his slicked-back hair.

“Not too fast, darling, I want you to feel everything I’m going to do to you tonight,” he said, barely a whisper in Yuri’s ear. 

Another moan escaped Yuri’s lips, loosened as they were by the champagne. A smile stretched across the omega’s face. It was certain now, that this Alpha, his Alpha, would be taking him tonight. It seems he thought of “something exciting” all on his own. Emboldened by this knowledge, Yuri reached a hand forward to caress Victor’s face, letting it trail down while letting his nails drag gently. He hesitated when he reached Victor’s collar, desperate to tear at the buttons and just disrobe him at the table. He kept letting his fingers trail however, feeling along Victor’s muscled chest and abs. Yuri was an athlete and wasn’t soft by any means, but Victor’s Alpha body was on another level, as if sculpted by Michelangelo himself. Even among Alphas Victor was quite famous for his physique, and now it seemed that Yuri had him all to himself. Yuri briefly considered letting his hand stop at Victor’s belt, but his arousal was way ahead of him, his slick pussy beginning to warm, the seam of his pants riding up on his clit. The omega couldn’t help himself, letting his fingers continue their path down Victor’s body, lightly tracing the outline of the Alpha’s engorged cock in his pants. Yuri’s mouth watered and he gripped the erection, possessed by his desire. All he wanted was to be dominated.

“Please Victor,” he whimpered, eager to submit. “I don’t think I can wait.”

That was all the Alpha needed, his plans to tease Yuri through the night flew from his mind. All that mattered now was Yuri’s need. This sweet omega that he’d waited so long to claim.

Without hesitation, Victor swept Yuri up from his seat bridal-style, and bid the other competitors farewell. 

“Have fuuun,” they chorused before turning their attention back to their own naughty fun.

Victor carried Yuri into a waiting elevator and set him down gently before hitting the button for the top floor. 

“Victor, that’s not right,” Yuri insisted. “Our designated rooms are on the fifth floor.”

“They were, for the competition,” Victor explained, before slamming his hands on the walls either side of Yuri’s head, immediately shifting into a dominant pose. Yuri felt like trapped prey, and the little flip-flopping of his stomach from anticipation just made him wetter. “But I thought we should celebrate in style, and the beds in those rooms were just too damn small. So I got us an upgrade.”

As if on cue, the elevator doors opened and Victor led Yuri down the hall to a door. Above the lock was a placard that read “Royal Suite” and the omega’s eyes widened. What kind of room was this?

“Only the best, for the best,” Victor said, gesturing widely as the door swung open to reveal the most luxurious room Yuri had ever seen. The suite was actually comprised of several rooms, with a sweeping view of the city. As promised the classic four-poster bed was big enough for five people to sleep in it, and just off the bedroom the master bath toted an enormous jacuzzi tub that Yuri would’ve been happy to soak his aching body in right away if he hadn’t been more preoccupied.

Victor grabbed Yuri’s hand and pulled their bodies together, pressing the omega tightly to him so he could feel every inch of his arousal. “I am so proud of you. And I’ve been holding myself back so I didn’t distract you from your training, but I’m done.” Yuri felt himself melt into Victor’s arms, breathing deeply to enjoy the Alpha’s strong virile scent. “You are mine and I intend to make that permanent.” Yuri gasped at Victor’s assertion, but didn’t have time to contemplate it further before he was tossed onto the bed. 

Yuri began tearing at his clothes, desperate to begin pleasing his Alpha. His omega instincts were in full force and by the time Victor had his shirt off and had climbed onto the bed, Yuri was naked with his ass in the air, his pussy dripping slick between his thighs. Victor let loose a growl at the omega’s submissive posture, revelling in the thick scent of Yuri’s sweet pheromones. 

“My my, little one, have you been such a desperate little whore this whole time?”

“For you,” Yuri whimpered, swaying his hips hypnotically. “I’ve always been ready to serve.”

Victor couldn’t help himself, and grabbed at Yuri’s pillowy cheeks before running his tongue along his slit. The omega cried out with pleasure and Victor’s cock seemed to swell even harder than before, the pressure becoming nearly painful. 

“Fuck, you taste so sweet,” Victor growled, happily lapping at the entrance he would soon stretch widely with his cock. “You’re such a perfect little sub for me.”

Yuri whined happily and reached to stroke his clit, but the Alpha slapped it away, not even bothering to tear his mouth away from its work.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he chided. “This cunt belongs to me, and you will touch it when I command you to do so.”

He rose from the bed, eliciting another whimper from Yuri’s lips. The subsequent spank echoed throughout the room, so loud Yuri was sure that the party thirty floors below could hear it. 

“Ow!” Yuri cried, though his body responded with only more arousal. 

“Now, now, my darling, impatience will get you nowhere. Daddy is in charge now.”

Yuri groaned at the honorific, his desperation only heightening as Victor’s Alpha behaviours became more and more apparent. He watched as Victor stripped the rest of his clothes and gasped when his cock was finally freed. Yuri knew that Alphas were larger than Betas, but Victor’s throbbing erection was larger than life. Picture perfect and thick, with a head that Yuri was desperate to wrap his lips around, the omega couldn’t take his eyes off it.

Victor motioned for Yuri to come to him with a single finger, and he followed the order as if in a daze. Though the alpha stood over Yuri, the warmth and love radiating from his face made the omega feel safe. 

“Are you excited to take Daddy’s cock, little one?”

Yuri nodded excitedly, feeling his slick now dripping down his legs. He knew that the smell would alert the Alpha of his need, and he was proud that his body could respond to Victor like this. 

“Good boy, now suck my cock and get it all wet for your tight little kitty.”

That was all the encouragement Yuri needed. He dropped to his knees before Victor, and wrapped his hands around his Alpha’s thick shaft. Victor’s moan sounded more like a snarl when Yuri took the head of his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the swollen tip and sucking on it. The noise made Yuri only more eager, and he dropped his hands, trying desperately to take all of Victor into his mouth at once. 

The Alpha watched as Yuri looked up at him, his mouth completely filled with his cock, and nearly came right then. The omega’s sweet gaze was full of lust and submission, and Victor couldn’t believe that this beautiful man was his to own. He could hardly wait to claim him. As Yuri began bobbing up and down, Victor knotted his fingers in Yuri’s hair to guide him, turning the blow job into a heated face-fuck. Yuri’s little gasps and gagging noises filled the room, and his eyes rolled back in his head at the pleasure he got from serving this way. Eventually, Victor couldn’t bear much more and pulled Yuri away, a thin trail of sticky saliva connecting the omega’s mouth to the twitching cock. 

“Fuck, you’re good,” Victor groaned, pulling Yuri up from his knees. He pulled the omega closer to him, and nuzzled his nose into the scent glands at his neck, inhaling deeply. He couldn’t help but stay there for a moment, licking and sucking Yuri’s throat, leaving love bites behind to bruise red and purple overnight. Good he thought to himself let everyone see that I own the most beautiful omega there is. 

“I want your cock, please Daddy,” Yuri whispered, his breaths becoming desperate pants. Victor was more than happy to oblige, guiding Yuri onto the bed. 

“Get on your back малыш, I want to see your beautiful face as I take you for the first time.”

Yuri blushed at the compliment, and laid down spreading his creamy thighs to reveal his waiting hole. Victor leaned down to continue his work at Yuri’s neck, teasing at the scent glands that continued to spread the omega’s intoxicating scent, while a single finger began to tease him. Victor was immediately grateful for the champagne, when he found Yuri very relaxed, and ready for not two but three fingers. The Alpha smiled at Yuri’s cries as he fingered him, gently at first but slowly becoming more and more forceful, his fingers scissoring and opening up the omega’s slick entrance. 

“Please Daddy, no more teasing!” Yuri cried. “I need your cock so badly!”

As an Alpha, it was damn near impossible for Victor to deny him, nor did he wish to. He quickly prepared his cock with lube he had already placed nearby, and teased the entrance to Yuri’s cunt. The eager hole seemed to grab at Victor’s cock, and the head popped in without any effort, causing both men to moan in ecstasy.

“Don’t go slow,” Yuri insisted. “I can handle it. I’ve been waiting for you for so long.”

“And I for you,” Victor answered, his gaze full of love. 

With that, the Alpha plunged into Yuri in one swift motion, pressing himself against the omega’s body to crush the two together. Suddenly, Victor was a man possessed, unable to stop himself as his Alpha instincts took over. He pounded into Yuri’s pussy with reckless abandon, egged on by the omega’s ecstatic yelps and moans. 

Victor raised himself up to gaze at Yuri as they fucked, and reached down to play with the omega’s throbbing clit, staring deeply into Yuri’s loving eyes as he did so. 

“Do you want Daddy to let you come, sweet boy?”

“Uh! Uh! Yes!” Yuri grunted, his mind overtaken by the sensations. “Please let me come Daddy!”

Victor doubled his efforts, changing the angle of his thrusts to brush by Yuri’s g-spot. “Come for me, little one.”

Yuri’s scream echoed throughout the entire suite, and it was like music to Victor’s ears as he watched the omega’s thrash with pleasure. As soon as the waves of Yuri’s orgasm had passed, Victor leaned forward once more and whispered into his ear.

“And now, I’m going to make you mine forever,” he said, nuzzling into Yuri’s neck once more. “I’m going to give you my knot, and bond you and you’ll be my little cock slut always.”

“Oh!” Yuri cried out, tears of happiness beginning to flow freely from his eyes. “Please Daddy, please give me your knot.”

As the words left his lips, Yuri could feel Victor’s enormous cock begin to swell at the base, locking him into his tight hole. As Victor shuddered with his incoming orgasm, he looked at Yuri once more and growled “Come for me again, my love.”

That was all the coaxing Yuri needed, and he cried out with a second orgasm as Victor’s cock began to pulse inside him. Victor’s teeth found Yuri’s neck and bit down firmly, bonding the omega to him forever. The two of them let the waves of ecstasy overtake them as they lay together, awash in their pheromones, and the two men who had once been so lost finally felt found.


End file.
